


Believing

by Celestlian



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/F, Post-Rise of the Guardians, Rotg verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooth never stopped believing in her, even when she lost faith in herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Astrid takes the place of Jack in this fic.

When she first heard there would be a new guardian, she'd never expected it to be her. Another female. And she'd never expected to find herself falling for her, either.

It had been a crush at first. A small quirk of her lips. Looks matter. Her blonde hair in a plait, her blue top and brown viking skirt, with the bluest eyes, unlike anyone else's. They'd held a sort of lonely intensity, an experience of isolation. That was what made Tooth fall for her. It was strange, the way she'd arrived. Tooth had been eager, a little too much.

But then she matured around her. When Tooth realised she had lost Baby Tooth, she was overcome with horror. She'd seen the blonde's eyes filled with pain, and she felt sympathy. She'd wanted to reach out, but Bunnymund had prevented from becoming a possibility. She'd watched as she flew upwards, leaving a Russian doll that North had gave her on the ground. She didn't retrieve it, just left it. She was glad she had.

When Pitch had been defeated and she'd said the Guardians' Oath, Tooth had felt so much joy. She'd hugged her tightly, smiling, staring into her eyes. And suddenly, she saw something click inside the girl. She smiled back, looked at Tooth and seemed to realise where they stood.

 

Now, they sit, watching the Northern Lights. Tooth wraps her coat tighter around her and glances at the same girl who retrieved Baby Tooth, the same girl who'd brought back Sandy, and the same girl who had become a Guardian a few weeks before. That same girl slips her hand into Tooth's. She likes this. No words exchange, and they watch the sky change colours. 

Looks don't matter now. At least they have each other.  


End file.
